Vehicle control systems enhance vehicle stability and tracking performance in critical dynamic situations. Examples include yaw stability, roll stability and integrated vehicle dynamic control systems. Typically the vehicle control systems utilize information from a plurality of sensors on the vehicle. One such sensor is a steering wheel angle sensor. Steering wheel angle sensors range from low cost, i.e., a single-turn steering wheel angle sensor, to more reliable and more expensive sensors, i.e., multi-turn absolute steering wheel angle sensors.
An example of a control system on a vehicle that may utilize a steering wheel angle sensor is an automatic parallel parking feature. This feature requires a reliable steering wheel angle soon after the vehicle is powered up, hereinafter, key-on. Determination of a reliable steering wheel angle may be accomplished using a multi-turn absolute steering wheel sensor, but has the drawback of being an expensive sensor.
There is a need for a system and method of obtaining an absolute steering wheel angle quickly after key-on using a single turn absolute sensor, or similar low-cost sensor.